A Perfect World 1: New Beginings
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: What if there were no villains in the Mario world, and everyone lived like in the real world...? Fawful moves to Dark City in the Mushroom Kingdom. He makes some new friends and has some wild adventures!
1. New School and New Friends

**New story, yay! ^^  
So this _might _get a little confusing for you, but bear with me, please!**

**First, let me explain that sometimes at night me and my bro make up stories together before we fall alseep.  
Mostly it's with Mario character. And every night we pick up where we left off the last night.**

**But anyway, in our little Mario world, there's no good and evil, everyone just lives together like in the real world. So this story is based on stuff that me and my bro come up with.**

**I hope you will enjoy. :)**

* * *

Mimi leaned against a tree as she watched the Beanish boy. He was new around there, she was sure of that.

She giggled watching him playing with his little pet. Although, she had no idea what it was.

The boy had heard her and looked up. "Hello," he called out.

"Hiya!" Mimi walked closer to him. "You new here?"

He nodded. "Just flew in from the Beanbean Kingdom a few days ago."

"Neat. Who's your little friend?"

The little creature looked like a cross between an armadillo and a pig. It was clearly just a baby.

The boy chuckled. "This little guy is Midbus. I found him last week and took him in."

"I see. He's um…different," Mimi said.

"Yes, that he is." The boy smiled. "I'm Fawful, by the way."

Mimi returned the smile. "I'm Mimi."

"So, Mimi, do you live in Dark City, too?"

"Nope, just doing some shopping here. I live in a castle at the far edge of the forest. What school are you going this year?"

"Toad Town High."

"What?" Mimi gasped. "You have to be fifteen to go there. You look that old yet…"

Fawful laughed. "You're right, I'm only thirteen. But I got tested to see what grade I'd fit into here. It turns out I have enough 'potential' to go high school this year."

"So, you're really smart?"

"I guess." Fawful shrugged as if it didn't matter that much to him.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, then. I'm to Toad Town High, too!" Mimi said excitedly. "I can show you all around the school, and Toad Town, and you can meet some of my friends!"

Fawful chuckled again. "I can't wait."

"Oh! But I better go now. I wouldn't want Count Bleck to worry about me."

"Count Bleck?"

"Oh, yeah, duh!" Mimi facepalmed herself. "You see, he's kind of my dad…"

"Oh, so you're adopted?" Fawful asked.

"Heck, my whole _family _is adopted! My three brothers and my sister…Count Bleck took us all in and now we're a big, messed-up, happy family!" Mimi said laughing.

"Ah, I see. I was adopted, too." Fawful said. "But I'll have to save that for another time. You better go home."

"You're right. Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Bye! See you tomorrow, Fawful!" Mimi waved as she ran into the forest.

"Well, that was interesting," Fawful said. He looked down at Midbus. "What do you think?"

"She likes you," was the reply.

"She's kinda…hyper, isn't she?"

Midbus thought for a moment. "Maybe a little…"

* * *

The next day, Fawful wasn't at all nervous about his first day of school.

It didn't bother him that he wouldn't know very many people, because he had one friend so far, and that was good enough for him!

When he got to the bus stop Mimi was already there waiting for him. Standing—no, _floating_—next to her was a boy a bit taller then she was.

"Hey, Fawful!" Mimi called.

The taller boy chuckled, looking amused. "So, _you're _the boy Mimi won't shut up about?" he asked.

"Don't mind him, Mimi said giving him a light shove. "He's one of my brothers I was telling you about. And he's a real troublemaker, too."

"Dimentio's the name," he said with a bow.

Fawful found it odd Dimentio was dressed up like a jester, but decided not to question him about it.

The bus soon came and everyone went in it.

Fawful and Mimi ended up sitting next to each other and Dimentio sat in front of them.

On the ride to Toad Town, Mimi pointed out everyone on the bus to Fawful.

By the time they got to the school Fawful had meet most of the kids from Dark City.

"And finally," Mimi was saying as she pointed to a Koopa Troopa, "that's Randy. He goes to our school."

All of the kids going to Toad Town High got off the bus.

The Beanish and the shape-shifter entered the school together.

"What's number's your locker?" Mimi asked. "I'll help you find it."

Fawful dug around in his backpack and found the paper with information about the school and which classes he went to.

"Um, number 253."

"Oh, perfect! That's right next to _my_ locker!" Mimi said gleefully.

They got to their lockers and started putting stuff away.

On Mimi's other side, a tall girl with long brown hair and soft brown eyes shut her locker and turned to them.

"Hey, Mimi!" she said. "I'm so excited for the new school year! How about you?"

Mimi shut her locker. "Yup, can't wait! Remember last year when not everyone had to take music?"

"Yeah…"

"I heard that this year they're making _everyone _join! So you either play an instrument or you sing."

The girl giggled. "Does that mean we get listen to _Dimentio_ sing?"

Both girls burst into giggles.

"Oh, right! I want you to meet someone. Dawn, this is Fawful." Mimi pointed at the Beanish boy putting books into his backpack.

"He just moved into Dark City a few days ago. Fawful, this is Dawn."

Fawful shut his locker and look up. "Hi."

Dawn smiled. "Hi."

The bell rang.

"Oh, shoot!" Dawn picked up her backpack. "I better go, I don't want to be late for my first class!"

"What do you have first?" Mimi asked.

"Math." Dawn stuck her tongue out, expressing her dislike for math, then hurried down the hall.

"Guess we better go, too." Mimi smiled at Fawful then she, too, hurried away.

Picking up his backpack, Fawful set off to find his first class.

* * *

**Aww, can't you just picture a baby Midbus in your mind now? :3  
No? Well, you're missing out. :P**

**Things I need to explain in this chapter:  
Dark City is a made-up town in Dark Land Forest.  
Castle Bleck was randomly moved near Dark Land Forest. XD**

**I _think _that's all. If there's anything you don't understand that I didn't bring up here, just ask me. :)**

**~Dawn**


	2. First Day

**Not much to say here, lol. :P**

**Friend of Fawful: Thank you. :) rofl XD**

**GirlNamedFede: Thank you. ^^**

* * *

Fawful's first class of the day was History.

He took a seat next to a human girl with short pink hair.

"She turn to him and smiled. "Hi! You're new here."

Fawful nodded, but said nothing.

"You must live in Dark City," the girl continued, talking fast. "Because I didn't see you on the way to school. And besides, I know _everyone _in Toad Town, but I don't know you so that's I knew you're from Dark City."

"…"

Dimentio, who was sitting in front of the girl, turned to face her.

"My dear, I _do _believe you're boring the poor boy. I for one am getting tired by listening to your speed talking and the day's barely begun."

The girl glared at him as he turned to face the front of the class room again.

"…I'm Star," she said looking at Fawful.

"Boy, the first class of the first day and already our teacher's late," a Goomba named Steve commented.

"I know, right? Of course, this happened last year, too. Something fishy about that, don't ya think?" Star joked.

Just then the teacher walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," he said. "I had some last minutes things to do."

He looked around the room.

"Well, looks like all the seats are taken, so I guess that mean everyone's here!"

Some of the kids laughed. This teacher seemed nice so far.

"My name is Mr. Toaden," he went on, "and this year we will be learning about Sarasa Land as well as some Mushroom Kingdom legends that I'm sure you'll find fascinating."

For the rest of the hour, the children learned how Sarasa Land was made up of four kingdoms: the Muda Kingdom, the Easton Kingdom, the Birabuto Kingdom, and the Chai Kingdom.

The bell rang, letting them know it was time to go another class.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Toaden said. "And remember to study for the quiz at the end of the week!"

Everyone hurried out into the hall to get to their next class.

Fawful checked his schedule to see what class he had next.

"Hello,"

Fawful jumped and realized Dimentio was floating next to him.

"Well now, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Fawful said shaking his head. "You just startled me a little."

Dimentio chuckled. "I apologize; I only wanted to know what class you have now."

"Science."

"Ah, I see… Let me see your schedule a minute."

"Why?" Fawful asked suspiciously.

"It's not like I'm going to destroy it," Dimentio sighed. "I just want to compare it to mine."

"Fine." Fawful handed him the paper.

They stood in the hallway while the older boy looked over the two schedules.

Finally he raised an eyebrow behind his black and white mask. "Hmm, isn't _this _interesting?" he mused.

"What?" Fawful asked as he got his schedule back.

"It seems we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year. While you're in math class, I shall be art class then visa versa. Other than that, we have every other class together."

"I guess you could call that interesting…"

Dimentio chuckled again. "I shall see you in science class then, my little friend. _Ciao_~"

He floated away down the hall.

Fawful shook his head. "Oh boy…"

"What's 'oh boy'?" Mimi asked as she and Dawn walked up to him.

"Aside from math and art, I have every class with your brother."

"That sucks, but don't worry; you'll get used to him." Mimi said sympathetically.

"He makes me feel uneasy…"

"He makes _everyone _feel that way," Dawn said. "But he's pretty cool once you get to know him."

The bell rang once again and the three friends went to their classes.

In science class, they learned about Piranha Plants.

After that Fawful had math class, then art class.

Everyone in the class room got excited when Mrs. Toadbella, the art teacher, said because it such a nice day they could go to the park and draw there.

Everyone got their sketchpads and pencils then with Mrs. Toadbella leading the way, they marched to Toad Town Park.

The Beanish boy sat under a tree, wondering what he should draw.

He suddenly had an idea. He would draw the tree he was leaning against!

He moved to a bench so he could see the whole tree then started sketching.

Fawful liked drawing; it made him feel relaxed.

Mrs. Toadbella clapped her hands together. "Okay, class, time to head back! "

"Aww…" everyone said.

When they got back to the class room, Mrs. Toadbella said, "Everyone, leave your sketchpads on your desk then go to lunch. I'll look over what you all drew and you may come get your sketchpads after lunch."

They all dropped their sketchpads on their desks then hurried to the cafeteria.

"Wasn't art class so much fun?" Mimi asked Fawful as they walked. "I drew a patch of flowers. How about you?"

"I drew a tree."

"A tree?" Dawn sounded amused. "Neat. I drew a Toad on the swing set…sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of?" Fawful asked.

Dawn muttered something under her breath and Mimi giggled.

"She's not good at drawing," Mimi explained.

"Ah."

Dawn, Star, Mimi, and Fawful all ate lunch together.

"I can't believe me and Dawn had gym class _before _lunch," Star muttered. "I'm so hungry and tired."

"It could be worse," Fawful said. "Back in my old school we had gym _right after _lunch. Have you ever had to run around a gym ten times after eating?"

"No, but it sounds horrible."

Fawful laughed. "Oh, it was."

"Wonderful," Dawn said. "What's the rest of your day look like?"

"Um…after lunch I have Language Arts, gym, then finally music class."

"Don't you have free reading time in the library?" Star asked. "I had it before gym class."

Fawful check his schedule again. "Oh. Yeah, after gym class."

The four finished eating then went their after lunch classes.

Fawful got his sketchpad then managed to find the Language Arts room.

Dimentio was waiting for him. "Well, look who it is," he said cheerfully. "Have you missed me, Fawful?"

"Not really," Fawful sat down at a desk and got out his notebook and a pencil.

"I'm hurt," Dimentio sat down next to Fawful. "And to think I wanted to your friend."

Fawful was surprised by this remark, but quickly recovered. "You have a funny way of showing it."

Dimentio just grinned at him.

Fawful sighed as the teacher walked into the class room.

"Good afternoon, class," she said in a perky voice. "I'm Miss. Toadwell. Who's ready to do some writing?"

Language Arts was rather uneventful. In gym class they played dodge ball. After that it was free time in the library for some of them.

Fawful had already made up his mind that he was going spend his free time drawing.

By the time he got to the school library most of the table were full. Looking around, he saw only one table with an unused chair. And Dimentio was already sitting there.

Oh well, Fawful though, it won't kill me to sit at the same table with him.

He walked over to the table before someone else could get there and sat down.

The older boy didn't look up, clearly lost in the book he was reading.

After a few moments of thinking, Fawful decided to draw Beanbean Castle.

He quickly set to working from his memory.

The Beanish boy was just finishing up when the bell rang.

With a soft sigh, Dimentio closed the book he was reading and stood up. As he was pushing his chair in, he happened to glance at Fawful's drawing then did a double-take.

"Did you…draw that?" he asked, stunned.

It was quite beautiful, like something out of a book.

"Yup," Fawful closed his sketchpad and put it away in his backpack.

"You have quite a talent for drawing."

Fawful stood up and picked up his backpack. "Thanks."

They both went to music class.

It was pretty hectic in the room, seeing as all of the kids in the school were crammed in there.

The last class went by fairly quick. All that happened was the music teacher finding out who played an instrument and who could sing.

After the teacher had taken her notes everyone left for the day.

On the bus, Fawful sat alone looking out the window.

Mimi soon plopped down next to him. "Hey, how was your first day at Toad Town High?" she asked.

"It wasn't bad."

"What's wrong?"

"I just…can't figure out Dimentio."

Mimi snorted. "What's to figure out? He's creepy, he has a smart mouth, and he's happiest when he's causing trouble."

Fawful sighed. "In Language Arts he said he wanted to be my friend."

"Oh."

The two children were silent for the rest of the ride back to Dark City.

* * *

**This chapter was about longer than normal, wasn't it?**

**Things to be explained in this chapter:  
Nothing much, but want to say I did the best I could for writing a school setting.  
I'm homeschooled so I did this based off of books and fanfics. XD**

**~Dawn**


	3. Dance Club Adventures

**I think the next chapter will be the last, then I might work on Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Retarded Story some more. I have this idea for story but I can't do it until I finish that one. :P  
But if you're enjoying A Perfect World then don't worry; I'll make more stories about the adventures of Fawful and his friends. :)**

**Wafflegirl0304: First time: XD Ow. Sorry, I have a cold sore and it hurts to smile. :c  
Thanks. Second time: Yes, yes I am.**

**Friend of Fawful: Again: Yes, yes I am. XD (Ow.) Yay, thanks!  
Yeah, I thought it's be funny. Tee hee!**

**SuperSockMonkey: lol, sorry, nothing like that. Thank you. ^^  
lol, cool.**

* * *

Over the next few months, Fawful got used to his new life in the Mushroom Kingdom.

After the first two weeks in school, he could get to all of his classes in the right order without looking his schedule.

Fawful made a lot of new friends, but he mostly hung out with Mimi and her little group of Dawn, Star, and even Dimentio.

It took some time, but the Beanish boy finally got used to Dimentio. Dawn had been right; he might be a little exasperating, but he proved to be a good friend at times.

But that didn't change the fact he was mischievous.

And that mischief often got him and anyone involved into trouble.

"By any chance, have any of you ever heard of a place called 'Diamond Dust'?" Dimentio asked at lunch one Friday.

Both Dawn and Star nodded while Fawful and Mimi gave him blank looks.

'It's this dance club just outside of Toad Town," Dawn explained. "Why are you bringing it up?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought some of you might like to check it out tomorrow night."

Star gave an excited little squeal. "I've always wanted to go there. It looks like so much fun!"

"But you have to be eighteen to get in," Dawn said firmly. She gave Dimentio a stern look. "Just _how _do you think any of us will pass for eighteen? They'll never let us through the front door."

Dimentio returned her glare with a mischievous smile. "Who said anything about the front door?"

"I don't…"

He chuckled. "I know of a _back _door. We'll get in with next to zero problems. And when it's time to go home, we sneak out the back door again."

Dawn shook her head and continued eating.

"Well, count me in!" Star said gleefully.

"I guess I'll go, too," Mimi said.

"Fawful?"

The Beanish boy shrugged. "Will we get in trouble?"

"Only if we get caught," Dimentio said with a wink.

Fawful shrugged again. "Might as well check it out then…"

They all looked at Dawn.

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "But only so I can keep an eye on Star."

"Excellent! Here's the plan: we met up at Diamond Dust at about…eight o'clock. Can you all get away without anyone worrying about after that time?" Dimentio asked them.

"I usually do my homework before I go to bed. If I say goodnight to my parents before that they don't check on me," Star said.

"I'm in bed by then," Fawful said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm sure I can get a 'headache' and go to bed early," Dawn smiled somewhat mischievously.

"And I do believe Mimi and I will work something out. Then it's settled; we'll meet up at eight." Dimentio seemed pleased with his plan. He glanced at Dawn's food. "Dawn, what in the worlds are you eating?"

"Applesauce."

"What did you…_do _to it?"

Dawn shrugged. "I wanted to see what would happen if I mixed sprinkles into it." She shook her head. "It was a bad idea apparently…"

"I'll say. Need I say what it looks like?"

"Please don't," Star said, knowing what Dimentio was thinking.

He spoke anyway. "It looks like puke."

"Yes, thank you _so _much for that lovely thought." Dawn rolled her eyes and continued eating nevertheless.

"And _this _is what we put up with when Dimentio decides to eat lunch with us," Mimi said to Fawful.

He laughed. "Actually, he _does _have a point."

"Ahahaha! I knew it!"

Star groaned. "That's it, I'm never eating with Dimentio again."

* * *

The next night, Dimentio lay in his bed, unable to believe how well things were working out.

At dinner while Dimentio still thinking about how he and Mimi could leave for a few hours unnoticed, their father Blumiere said they could all go to see a movie after dinner.

They did that once in a while; go see a movie all together as a family.

Dimentio couldn't believe his luck. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling mischievously.

_Yes_, he thought to himself, _this could work_…

An hour after dinner when Blumiere came to ask if he was ready to go, it had been so easy to say he didn't feel good.

Mimi quickly got the hint and offered to stay with him so he wouldn't be alone.

Blumiere was a little surprised by that, but otherwise wasn't at all suspicious.

"Are you sure you two will be alright?" Dimentio heard Blumiere ask Mimi.

"Yup, we'll be fine."

A few minutes later Mimi came upstairs.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

Dimentio teleported both of them just outside of the club.

Dawn, Star, and Fawful were waiting for them.

"Looks like we all made it without any problem," Dawn said.

"Now let's party!" Star cried excitedly.

Dimentio led them to the back door.

"I _still _think this is a bad idea," Dawn said looking uneasy.

"What you did to your applesauce yesterday was a bad idea," Dimentio said with a grin. "But this is only a bad idea if we get caught." He found the door and held it open.

"Ladies first."

"How did you found out about this door anyway?" Star asked.

"Oh, a boy at school."

"Where are we exactly?" Fawful wondered.

"I guess it's an exit near the bathrooms," Mimi said looking around.

"My friends," Dimentio said floating in front of them, "I welcome you to Diamond Dust."

"It's just as amazing as I always thought it'd be," Star said in awe.

"Is it just me, or are some of those people from our school?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like it. Hmm… Maybe we're not the only ones with this idea," Fawful chuckled.

A Koopa named Jazzy walked up to the small group.

"Hey, guys! You come here on the weekends, too?"

"First time," Star said. "Do kids from the high school come here a lot?"

"Only on weekends. There aren't as many employees here on Saturdays and Sundays and the one that _are _here don't seem to care that some of us are under eighteen. It's a matter of getting in through the back door like you guys just did."

"Why do you have to be eighteen or older to get in?" Mimi asked. "It's not like they can serve alcohol because you have to be twenty-one for that."

Jazzy shrugged. "Beats me." She looked around. "It _could _have something to do with _that _happening here."

Everyone looked where she was pointing and saw two Koopa Troopas making out.

"Ewww…" Dawn and Star said at the same time.

Fawful suddenly became interesting in the floor and Dimentio covered Mimi's eyes.

"Um, maybe you're right…" Fawful muttered, wondering what he had gotten into.

"Anyway," Dimentio said after they all turned away from the two Koopa Troopas. "I'd say we have about an hour before we have to leave. This is a big place and it's crowded so let's try not to lose each other, alright?"

The other four nodded and they found a table to sit at.

Star gently nudged Dawn. "Hey, look, Dawn. There's a Karaoke machine here."

"I see that." She frowned as she listened to two female Boos singing Want You Back by Cher Lloyd. "Their fake British accents are terrible."

"What, and you think _you _could do better?" Dimentio asked with a chuckle.

"Actually, yes. I do pretty well when I sing this song."

"It's true," Mimi said. "I've heard her and she's not bad. Go show 'em what you got, Dawn!"

The brown haired girl looked down and shook her head as her friends started encouraging her to sing.

"Too many people," she said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Aw, come on, Dawn," Star said in a comforting tone. "You can do it."

No matter how much the others coaxed her, Dawn won't get up to sing in front of everyone.

Star sighed. "I know, she just needs some more encouragement. One of us should get up there and show Dawn it's not so bad. So, who wants to volunteer?"

Everyone looked at Star.

"What?" She realized why they were staring. "Ohhhh, you want _me _to sing. Fine, but only if someone sings with me." She smiled at Dimentio.

"No. Just, no."

"Aww, why not? I have the perfect song in mind. It'll be so fun!"

"I'll sing," Dawn said quietly to Dimentio. "If you sing with Star first."

"…fine. Let's get this over with then."

"Yay!"

Mimi giggled as Star and Dimentio walked to the Karaoke machine. "This should be fun…"

"So Star, what song did you have in mind?"

"This one." Star pointed to the screen. "You know this one?"

Dimentio nodded. "I know it very well."

"Good, then let's go for it!"

She started the song and they picked up the microphones.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh."

"We always have a time."

"Woah-oh-oh-oh."

"We always have a good time."

Dimentio started singing the first verse.

"Woke up on the right side of my bed. What's up with this stupid song in my head?

Hands up if you want to go out tonight. We always have a good time."

Good Grambi can he sing, Star thought in amazement.

"Slept in all my clothes but I don't care. Hopped into a cab going anywhere.

I'm in if you want to go out tonight. We always have a good time."

Now it was Star's turn to sing.

"Hello and goodbye. I woke up at twilight."

Dimentio's turn again.

"I know it'll be alright."

Then they both started singing.

"Even when we don't try, we always have a good time!

Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh.

We always have a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh.

Even when we don't try, we always have a good time!"

It seemed everyone in the club was watching and listening as Star started her verse.

"Freaking out, lost my phone in the club again. Ran out of the place to find an ATM.

We're hanging out, but do you want to go out tonight? We always have a good time."

Some people clapped, making Star blush.

"Hello and Goodbye."

"I woke up at twilight. I know it'll be alright."

"Even when we don't try, we always have a good time!

Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh.

We always have a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh.

Even when we don't try, we always have a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh.

We always have a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh.

Even when we don't try, we always have a good time!"

Starting with Dimentio, they took turns singing again.

"Nothing matters now, we always have a good time."

"Nothing matters now, we always have a good time."

"Nothing matters now, we always have a good time."

Everyone in the club joined in saying, "We always have a good time!"

Then Star and Dimentio finished the song together.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh.

We always have a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh.

Even when we don't try, we always have a good time!

Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh.

We always have a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh.

Even when we don't try, we always have a good time!"

The club erupted with applause. Star blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

Dimentio had started blushing, too, but no one could see it behind his mask.

The two went back to their table.

"Wow, that was really good," Mimi said.

"Your turn, Dawn," Star said smiling at her friend.

"Okay, okay." Dawn got up and once she found the song she was looking for, started singing.

If she was still nervous, she didn't let it show.

And true to her word, her fake British accent was better than the two Boos who sang the song earlier.

When the song ended everyone started clapping again.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Star asked when Dawn sat down again.

"Yeah, maybe a little."

The five friends sat at their table drinking soda and talking for a while.

Before they knew it, it was time to go home.

"I wish this night didn't have to end," Star said a sigh as they went out the door they had come in earlier. "This was so much fun!"

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," Mimi said hopefully. "The best part of tonight was just sneaking out to hang out together."

"Totally!"

* * *

**Things to be explained:  
Um, um, um... I don't think there's anything to explain here. Oh wait!  
Diamond Dust is a made-up place, but you probably already figured that out. :P**

**And I have just decided we're going to say Blumiere's last name is Bleck in this story. lol**

**~Dawn**

**PS: Song lyrics normally aren't allowing in fanfics, but I'm _pretty _sure it's fine if the lyrics are parodied (Not even a word(?)).**

They all said their goodbyes and went to their homes.


	4. Caught

**Here's the last chapter for this story, but I all ready have the first chapter for the next story ready. :)**

**Wafflegirl0304: Me, too. It was stuck in my head for about week. :P  
Thanks. :) Yeah, I found it pretty easy to do. I'm not the first person to do so, though.**

**GirlNamedFede: XD  
I guess you'll have to read this chapter and find out. ;) Thanks.**

**Friend of Fawful: lol, it's fine. :)  
Yeah, my sister did that a few year ago. It really wasn't pretty, but it tasted fine. We had a good laugh over it.  
Thanks. **

**ME IS A BUNNY: OKAY, HERE YOU GO! XD**

* * *

Mimi and Dimentio stood outside of Castle Bleck.

"You think we got here before everyone else?" Mimi asked nervously.

"I would think so. I mean, the lights aren't on or anything," Dimentio pointed out.

"I guess you have a good point there."

They unlocked the door and went in. The phone was ringing.

Dimentio answered it. "Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer?" Blumiere asked on the other end of the line. "I was getting worried when no one picked up after the first three rings!"

"I was asleep and I guess Mimi's in the bathroom," Dimentio lied. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Quite alright. I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yes, a little. I think I just ate too much. Thanks for asking."

"Good to hear. Well, we're now our way home now, so we'll see you two in about ten minutes."

"We shall be waiting. Goodbye."

Dimentio hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Mimi asked. "What did he say?"

"They'll be here in ten minutes. Let's get ready for bed."

They went up stairs.

"Think the others got home okay?"

Dimentio smiled down at his little sister. "I have no doubt they did."

Little did they know, Star and Fawful got home without any trouble.

Dawn however…

* * *

Dawn was climbing up a tree that led to the balcony of her room.

She was going back in the same way she came out.

Once she was high enough, she jumped down and landed softly on her balcony.

Feeling very pleased with herself, she went in and locked the doors leading outside.

Turning around, she nearly screamed.

In the moonlight, she could see her mother, Princess Peach, sitting on her bed.

"Hello, Dawn," she said. "Have a nice time out?"

"Y-yeah. I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe a nice walk would help my headache go away."

"I see," Peach with a smile. "May I ask why you had to sneak out to do so?"

"Oh, I um…felt like it?" Dawn did a sweatdrop.

"Nice try, but you can't fool me."

"Aw man! What gave me away?"

"Nothing. Actually, you almost got away with it," Peach said. "I came up to see how you doing and found you weren't here. So I waited for you to come back!"

Dawn sighed.

"Don't feel bad; you did really well this time."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks."

"But," her mother continued. "You're still in trouble."

"Yeah, I know," Dawn sighed again. "What's my punishment this time?"

Peach thought for a moment. "How do you feel about babysitting tomorrow?"

Dawn shrugged. "Fair enough. Who am I watching this time?"

"Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Baby Daisy."

"A-all four of them? By myself?!"

"Me, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy are going to have a double date tomorrow night," Peach explained. "Good luck, honey."

"Can I call some friend over to help?" Dawn asked.

"Would they be the same friends you were hanging out with tonight?"

"…yes."

"Alright. If they aren't in trouble with their parents, your friend may come to help you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Better get some sleep. Good night, Dawn."

Peach left and Dawn put her pajamas on.

* * *

The next morning, after eating breakfast and getting dressed, Dawn went on her laptop to video chat with her friends.

"Hey, did any of you guys get caught going home last night?" she asked.

"I think my parents were sleeping when I got home," Star said. "And they didn't say anything this morning."

"Lucky."

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Fawful asked her. "Did _you _get caught?"

"Yup. Now I have to babysit tonight. Speaking of which, who wants to come over and help me?"

Mimi squealed. "Ohhh, are you babysitting Luigi and Daisy's twins?"

"I'm babysitting all fours of the babies. That's why I need help."

"I'm so there!"

"Same here, Dawn," Star said. "With four babies to watch, you'll need all the help you can get!"

"Especially with Baby Mario. He's been so active lately! Fawful, can you help, too?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, Fawful! I really need you guys!" Dawn begged.

The Beanish boy did a sweatdrop. "I'm…sure I can make it…"

"Yay! Thank you!" Dawn grinned. "That just leaves Dimentio."

"Forget it."

"I think you owe it to Dawn," Star said. "After all, she got trouble because of you."

"She didn't have to come last night."

"I ought to hit you," Mimi said to her brother.

"Just come and try it," Dimentio said with a smirk on his face.

Mimi glared at him through the webcam on her laptop then got up.

"Guess she wasn't kidding," Fawful said.

They heard a door open.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Did you think I was joking?" Mimi asked.

Fawful, Star, and Dawn watched their laptop screens in amusement as Mimi began to hit Dimentio with his pillow.

"Mimi! Cut it out!"

Star laughed. "Are you going to help out tonight now?"

"No! Mimi, get out of here!"

Mimi started tickling his foot.

"Stop it, Mimi!" Dimentio said, laughing uncontrollably. "That tickles!"

"Well, duh! That's the idea!"

Dawn laughed. "You two are a riot when you fight!"

"What are you doing, Fawful?" Star asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you just throw something?"

Oh. Yeah." He held up a wet ball to the webcam. "I was throwing this around."

"Eww!" Star cried. "What _is _that thing?"

"A tennis ball…with some droll on it."

"Do you have a dog or something?" Dawn asked.

Fawful threw the ball again. "You could say that."

"And you never told me?! Dude! I _love _dogs!"

"Well, Dawn, you see…"

They heard a thud as Dimentio and Mimi rolled off Dimentio's bed.

"Ouch…"

"You two okay?" Star asked.

"We're fine!" Mimi said.

Dimentio pulled himself up. "Alright, alright, I give up! I'll help you babysit tonight."

"Awesome!" Dawn smiled. "Thanks, everyone! If you can all make it here by seven that would be great."

"Where do you live, anyway?" Fawful asked.

"Don't worry," Mimi said as she sat down in front of her own laptop again. "I'll stop by your house and show you the way."

Fawful smiled at her. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you then."

"I'll see you all tonight. Bye!"

"Oh boy," Dawn said to herself as she closed her laptop. "Tonight's gonna be fun!"

* * *

**Well, I'm pretty sure there's nothing to explain in this chapter. But I do love having the "Things to be Explain" at the end of every chapter for this little series. :)**

**Now, I better go put the next story up for you guys to read. Later!**

**~Dawn**


End file.
